In Which Kara Wants a Coat
by gingerbritishgypsyelf
Summary: While on a visit to Washington DC, Kara decides she wants a coat. Oneshot.


In Which Kara Wants A Coat

It was a bright, breezy morning in Washington DC, with a blue, cloudless sky full of windblown leaves. As Kara skipped out of the Tardis, her red hair blowing about her face and her striped scarf reaching to brush the brick walls of the alley, she hummed a fairly on-key version of 'Let's Go Fly a Kite' from Mary Poppins. The Doctor walked out of the Tardis, locking it and grinning at Kara.

"How far away are we?" she asked, spitting out a strand of hair that had gotten into her mouth.

"A mile maybe? Two? Not too far, I wanted a nice walk in the breeze. It's gorgeous here isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm, lovely. Library of Congress, here we come."

The Doctor tilted his head to one side, considering. "Not as big as The Library, but nice."

"The Library, Doctor? Which one?"

"Biggest library in the universe, but that's not important right now."

Kara briefly considered testing the shields on his thoughts, but then decided not to. It was too nice a morning to bother prying. As his long brown coat, her scarf, and her red hair blew in the breeze, Kara looked at the coat he always wore.

"Doctor?" she asked, flashing a bright grin at a street musician with long greasy hair sitting in the grass with an old guitar.

"Mmm?" He replied, as the street musician glanced up at the pair, then looked back down.

"What'd you wear that coat for all the time? It's nice and all, but really, don't you ever get bored of it? Plus, it looks heavy."

"I like it," he said defensively, "Besides, it has those pockets I explained to you the other day. The ones that are bigger on the inside."

"So…could I get one then?" Kara asked nonchalantly.

"Well…there are a few others in my wardrobe, but what'd you need all the pocket space for?"

"To keep things in of course," Kara said, giving the Doctor a mildly incredulous look. Her tone made it clear that her opinion of the question was low.

"Well what sorts of things?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, just things," Kara said breezily, avoiding a small puddle as she stepped off the curb. "Snacks, band-aids, feminine products, extra hair scrunchies, maybe small paperbacks, just things."

"Feminine products?" the Doctor asked, "What'd you need those for?"

"Hello?" Kara said, insulted, "I am a female in case you didn't notice."

"Right," the Doctor said, his cheeks turning a little red, "Sorry."

"So…is that a yes then?" Kara asked eagerly, willing to forget the mistake.

"Well…" the Doctor said, considering a bit.

"Oh come on Doctor, I travel with you. Doesn't that give me benefits or something?"

"I suppose," the Doctor replied unsurely.

"Fantastic!" Kara exclaimed, grinning. "Let's go then!" She turned and started to walk back the way they had just come.

"What? Back to the Tardis?" The Doctor asked, "What'd you want to do that for?"

"To get my coat of course!" Kara exclaimed excitedly, "That wardrobe of yours is bigger than DC and besides, the Library of Congress isn't going anywhere, right?"

The Doctor considered telling her that the Library was going to be set on fire in the early twenty-third century and that many of the volumes would be saved by a mystery book-lover, but then decided that it would probably be considered a spoiler and merely said, "Allright then."

"Great! Let's go!" She took off running. Once the Doctor caught up, they walked in step with each other in companionable silence. After a few minutes, Kara looked curiously at the Doctor,

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you carry your sonic screwdriver around all the time?"

"_No_."

"No what? I didn't ask for anything," Kara replied innocently.

"_Kara_," the Doctor began warningly, but she had already run ahead, her striped scarf and bright ginger hair tossed in the wind. The sound of her laughter carried back to him, and the Doctor chuckled softly, the left corner of his mouth turning up.

"She's going to drive me mad, that girl," he remarked to the street musician as he passed. But they both knew he didn't mean it.


End file.
